


Valentine's Day secrets (Part 8)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [184]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Finally... the day Sherlock was waiting for!





	Valentine's Day secrets (Part 8)

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock opens his eyes.  _It’s today_. Turning at his left, he realizes that John was already awake. Eyes glued on Sherlock’s face, a scheming smile on his lips. “Hello, love. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Yes… it’s today.”

The doctor frowns. “Why are you so sad?”

“I’ve tried so hard in the last days but…”

John lets go a chuckle, “Oh, that’s why all my jumper is too small!”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, love, it’s really sweet that you’ve tried so hard, it means that it was important for you…” He kisses him lovingly. “Rosie is with Mrs. Hudson and as you know I have the day off…”

“Maybe we can do something nice.” Sherlock's eyes twinkled with mischievousness. “I thought of something yesterday…”

“Is it outside the bedroom?” John asks with a sexy grin.

“The indoor activities are for later today… Mrs. Hudson is keeping Rosie for a sleepover.” Sherlock chuckles. “Right now we can go for brunch then I found a few places that I think you’re going to love…”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise...!” Getting up, he winks at his partner. “Are you coming? I am so clumsy nowadays… I may need help to wash myself!”

“If I must…” John sighs theatrically. “I’ve also planned something for tonight, as well as a little surprise…”

“John! You bought my favourite bubble bath!”

**Author's Note:**

> *What they did on V-Day*
> 
> Sherlock wants to bring John to places where the doctor has never been, even if it's something that he will certainly like! After a good brunch, the Old Operation Theatre, a really nice but a bit creepy medicine museum (http://oldoperatingtheatre.com/) then a visit to the newly renovated Imperial War Museum (https://www.iwm.org.uk/) followed by a nice supper at Angelo's.
> 
> John, for his part, reserved a night time Jack the Ripper Walk with London's best guide (http://www.walks.com). Private, so Sherlock will have the possibility to question and argue as often as he want!
> 
> And after that... back to the flat for the rest of the evening ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> *  
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol  
> 


End file.
